Loyts
Loyts (ロイツ) is a small city of the Roble Holy Kingdom. Background Before the start of the war, the original population of this small city of Loyts had been less than 20,000 people living there. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' After the fall of both Kalinsha and the Northern Holy Kingdom, the Demi-Human Alliance occupied many of the human settlements. The city of Loyts was placed under the control of Buser.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation The city was targeted by the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army after word had spread that one of the survivors of the Royal Family was located there. Ainz Ooal Gown led his assistance in retaking the city, slaying the demi-human leader in the process. During the change of occupation by the Kingdom‘s forces, they were horrified to discover that the city wasn't just a prison camp but housed a research site where the demons experimented on human test subjects. In addition, it housed several Orcs from Gan Zu as they refused to participate in the invasion of the Roble Holy Kingdom. The Liberation Army later freed the captives in the city, discovered the missing prince, and soon began to set Loyts as their base of operations.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack Learning of the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army retaking control over that city, the demi-human forces were given an order by Jadabaoth who is located in Rimun at that time to not strike at Loyts for several days until ready to do so at his command. This was done so to increasingly prep up fear among the less than ten thousand humans occupying the city. It was to show them that there are fewer humans within their ranks compared to the Demi-Human Alliance's forces who had more manpower and fighting strength. The resistance’s victory was short-lived when the remaining forces of Jaldabaoth converged on the city with the intent to wipe out the humans. Unfortunately, the Sorcerer King needed some time to regain his strength, relying on the human warriors to hold them off while recovering in the meantime. Just as the demi-humans breached the east and west gates, Ainz returned to the battlefield to assist the Liberation Army in repulsing the demi-human forces. He successfully slew three demi-human commanders under the position of leadership from the Demi-Human Alliance and resurrected Neia Baraja who died before his arrival to the battlefield.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: The Siege Through the military aid of the Sorcerer King's power, the Roble Holy Kingdom's war with the Demi-Human Alliance, resulted in soldiers and former prisoners of the demi-humans to gather here from the liberated prison camps. Currently, it is estimated the city of Loyts now holds over 150,000 people. Initially, everyone had feared the Sorcerer King since he is an undead, but that begins to change after many of them had been rescued by the Sorcerer King during the defense of Loyts. Even after the defense, the Sorcerer King had also been continuing to hunt down the few demihumans who had made their way into the city, and many people had been saved as a result. The clamor of respectful and thankful voices soon came to herald the arrival of the Sorcerer King in the city of Loyts, appreciating the undead's presence as he is there to keep them safe from the demi-humans.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Layout Loyts was a small city, but it was very large for the region. There were at least two gates, the eastern and western gates. Both of their portcullises were reinforced with iron, and there were murder holes above it. The walls were not built of wood, but stone. The city of Loyts seems to have sewers where Sanitary Slime are dwelling in. The slimes are considered as the most recent addition to these overpopulation problems which are present in the sewers. It can be said that their own population had surged due to an abundance in food and had thus, caused a panic among residents in this city when they erupted from the waterways. Features Known Characters * Buser * Dyel Gan Zu * Donbass * Baron Bagnen * Caspond Bessarez Trivia * Loyts had a mountain of problems, all of which stemmed from the increasing population of this city. * Besides the human refugees, it’s also inhabited by Filth Eaters. References }} Gallery Navigation Category:Locations Category:Cities